Always And Forever
by VampWillow730
Summary: This is an AU Fic that takes place when Buffy's almost 30. She's a journalist for the LA Times. She's married to Riley (though not for long...) and she meets Angel when interviewing the Businessmen of Today for an article.
1. Always And Forever Part 1

Title: Always And Forever  
Author: Emily  
Summary: This is an AU Fic that takes place when Buffy's about 30. She's married to Riley (though not for long...) and she meets Angel when interviewing the Businessmen of Today for an article.  
Spoilers: None, it's AU  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, I only own the plot.  
Dedication: To all the B/A Shippers, keep the dream alive!  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy Summers-Finn pulled out her keys and unlocked the door of her quiet apartment. She threw her bag and jacket down on the couch and slipped off her heels. She padded into the kitchen, a smile on her face. She had had a long, hard day at the office and couldn't wait to see her husband.  
  
Buffy had long aspired to be a journalist, and her hard work had finally paid off. After graduating high school with honors, and at the top of her class, she moved to New York to attend Columbia University. After graduating from Columbia, she moved back to L.A. and resumed her friendships. Willow and Xander, her best friends, were happy to see her back home. She soon landed a job with the L.A. Times. Things were starting to fall into place for her and her friends. Willow was still dating Oz, her boyfriend from high school, and Xander was engaged to be married to another old friend, Cordelia. Buffy herself had never had time for guys and dating, but upon moving back to L.A. she found time. Buffy had met Riley at a diner party, and the two had been inseparable since. Riley had asked her to marry him one and a half years later. The ceremony had been small, with only close family and friends.  
  
She was happy, she had the picture perfect life. Recently she had submitted a proposal for an article about the up and coming businessmen of the year, and she was finally getting to write it. Her boss had said if it was good enough, it could be on the front page of the Bussiness section of the LA Times.  
  
"Hi honey!" She called out. Moments later she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey." Riley smiled, encircling her waist and resting his head on hers. He breathed in deeply, the smell of vanilla shampoo was still in her hair.  
  
"I have good news." She said, turning to face him. She gazed into his gentle blue eyes, and reached up to kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Must be good." He mumbled as she pulled away.  
  
"The boss said I do the article!" She beamed.  
  
"Oh my god honey, that's great!" He said, kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her in a circle.  
  
"He said if it's good enough, it could be front page material!" She smiled.  
  
"Buffy, that's great, I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Let's go out for diner." Buffy suggested.  
  
"To celebrate." Riley finished.  
  
"First, let me make one quick call. I have to arrange a meeting with the bussinessman." Buffy said.  
  
Part 1  
  
Liam, "Angel" O'Conner sat across from his extremely boring dinner date. She rambled on and on about how the police department could do better in L.A.  
  
"Uh, Kate," Angel interrupted. "I have to go. Big business meeting tomorrow. You understand." He nodded and stood up from the table. "Waiter," he called. "Put it on my tab."  
  
Before Kate could say another word, he was gone. 'Glad I'm never going to see her again.' His black, stretch limousine waited out in the warm Los Angeles air. He filled a glass with wine after he got settled in. He leaned back in his seat. Starring out the window, he sipped.  
  
Couples strolled by as the car stopped at a red light. A man and a woman, laughing and clinging tightly to each other. The girl, a blonde leaned back her head and laughed. He hair dangled down her back as she swung her head. The man smiled and laughed as his girlfriend, or wife, danced around him.  
  
"She must really have something to happy about." Angel mumbled. Before he knew it, the limousine had pulled to a stop in front of his ritzy L.A. condo.  
  
"6:00, tomorrow morning?" His driver asked.  
  
Angel nodded, not saying a word as he stepped out into the night.  
  
He fumbled for his keys and finally let himself into the condo. He fell into a chair and managed to punch the play button on his answering machine.  
  
"You have two new messages." The robot-like voice said.  
  
After the beep, Angel heard, "Angel, man, it's me, Spike. We still on for Saturday night? Dru promised to go out with me if I bring a date for her friend, Darla. Come one man, I need this. I love Dru. See ya later."  
  
Angel nodded, hopefully Darla was better than Kate.  
  
Another beep, and then a bright, bubbly voice filled the condo. "Hi! I'm not sure if this is the right number or not, but I'm looking for Liam O'Conner. I need to arrange a meeting. I'm from the L.A. Times, and I'd really like to interview you. I guess I'll call back later."  
  
He sat motionless for a moment, thinking. 'Another reporter. I guess I have too, it'll put me on the map. Besides, she sounds nice, not the type of person to twist my words around.' He thought.  
  
He pulled himself into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He lathered himself up and was out quickly. He crawled into bed after putting on his custom black, silk boxers.  
  
*  
  
"I called him." Buffy said to Riley. "I hope he gets back to me, I really want this article to do well."  
  
"It will, trust me." Riley smiled, leaning down to kiss her. After a wonderful diner at one of the upscale restaurants in the city, Buffy and Riley had taken a walk, and were finally on their way home.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I'll make it perfect." She said, clasping his hand. "Riley, I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Buffy. Always and forever." Riley answered.  
  
The night seemed to fly by, as if it were on wings. Before they knew it, Buffy was yawning.  
  
"I think it's time we get you home and into bed." Riley teased.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I just had a long day at the office."  
  
"It's okay. But, why don't we get you home?" Riley asked.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. Riley was always trying to do the best for her, but he always ended up bossing her around like she was a two-year old. Of course she said none of that aloud. "I do have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
*  
  
For some reason Angel couldn't sleep. He lay awake in bed thinking. 'Is it ever going to get any better? Will I always be the handsome rich guy who never finishes one date?' He tossed and turned all night, knowing something was missing in his life. 


	2. Always And Forever Part 2

Thanks for the wonderful feedback!! Here's part 2, I hope you like! Yay for Riley bashing!! Yay!! Anywhoo, I don't know exactly what they say at weddings, but I think you get the gist of it. Also, // denotes flashbacks.  
  
Part 2/?  
  
Buffy awoke early the next morning, and was out of the house before Riley was even up. That was normal though, she couldn't remember a day when Riley had been up before her.  
  
// "Buffy, wake up. It's Christmas." Riley said. //  
  
Buffy sat patiently at her desk. She had called Liam O'Connor, one of the nation's leading businessmen earlier that morning. He hadn't called back yet. She tapped her pencil lightly on the wood desk she sat at. The phone rang, and it startled her. "Hello, Buffy Summers speaking."  
  
"Hi, Liam O'Connor." Angel said. Buffy's heart quickened. The interview.  
  
"Yes," Buffy managed to say.  
  
"You left a message on my machine, about an interview." Angel prodded.  
  
"Yes, um, well, can I? Interview you, I mean?" Buffy stammered. She was a bit tongue-tied.  
  
"Yeah, I was calling to set up a date." Angel said.  
  
'Date? He said date?' Buffy thought.  
  
"When can we meet?" Angel asked.  
  
"Um, how about tomorrow afternoon. 2:30 at the Wolfgang Puck Cafe on Sunset Blvd?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you there." Angel said, and hung up.  
  
"Bye," Buffy said.  
  
*  
  
"Riley! I got the interview! He called me, we're meeting tomorrow at 2:30, tomorrow!" Buffy beamed, as she ran into the kitchen. Riley wasn't there. She ran up the stairs and into her office. "Riley?" She called again. She almost skipped to their bedroom because she was so happy. "Riley!" She called, before opening the door. She heard shuffling sounds, but she went in, not seeming to notice.  
  
"Buffy," Riley gasped. He lay in bed, naked, with another woman.  
  
"Riley!" She screamed. Tears flooded down her cheeks. The woman pulled the sheet around her and pulled on her clothes. "How could you?" She whispered, clutching a fist to her chest. "You bastard! I thought you *loved* me!" She screamed at him. She ran from the room, her chipper mood immediately crushed.  
  
"Buffy, wait, it's not what you think." Riley called after her. But he didn't make a move to stop her.  
  
Buffy ran down the stairs and out the door. The sun was setting, but she ran. She ran from him. He had lied to her. He promised to love her always and forever, and now that promise was broken. He had smashed her heart. She ran to the only logical place. Willow's.  
  
Buffy pounded on the door. "Coming," Willow called. Buffy waited quietly, trying in vain to dry her tears.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked, motioning for her to come in.  
  
"Riley." Buffy bit off. "I caught him cheating on me, in our own bed!" She cried. Fresh tears ran down her already tear streaked face.  
  
"Oh, god, Buffy, I'm sorry." Willow said, at a loss. She fixed a pot of coffee and sat a steaming cup down in front of Buffy. They sat in silence. Buffy didn't want to talk about it. Finally, she did.  
  
"I was so excited. Liam O'Connor had called, and we had set up a meeting. I was going to get to interview him. So, I came home and I ran around the house looking for him, and I finally looked in our room. There he was, in bed with his whore." Buffy cried out.  
  
"Buffy, there's nothing I can say to make things better, maybe you should talk to Riley." Willow said.  
  
"No, never. I *never* want to talk to him again!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry." Willow said, hoping to calm her down.  
  
"I guess I should go home. If he knows what's best for him, he'll leave." Buffy said angrily.  
  
Riley was still there when Buffy finally came home.  
  
"What are *you* doing here?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I live here!" He yelled back.  
  
"Get out!" She said her voice just above a whisper.  
  
"This is my apartment, too. Why don't you leave?" Riley asked.  
  
"Me, me leave? I'm not the one who slept with someone else Riley!" Her voice shook with anger.  
  
"It was a mistake." He said.  
  
"Damn straight." She spat.  
  
"But, I'm sorry." He said, a little calmer.  
  
"God, you really are dense, aren't you? 'I'm sorry' won't make it better." Buffy yelled at him.  
  
"Then what will?" Riley asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just get a divorce!" Buffy said anger evident in her voice.  
  
"What? A divorce?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah, then you can *legally* be with your slut!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Fine by me!" Riley yelled, storming out of the apartment.  
  
"Fine!" Buffy screamed into the night, before she collapsed to the ground, clutching her fists.  
  
// Riley, do you take Buffy Summers to be your wedded wife?" The priest asked.  
  
"I do." Riley smiled.  
  
"Buffy, do you take Riley Finn to be your wedded husband?" Father Gabriel asked.  
  
"I do." Buffy smiled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Then, by the power invested in me, and the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Riley leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his new wife's sweet lips. // 


	3. Always And Forever Part 3

I wanted to get this part out earlier, but I was on vacation, and I had a bit of writer's block. And, plus, I've been writing and rewriting it a lot, because I want it perfect. What can I say, I'm a perfectionist. I think I finally got it, let me know what you think!  
  
Part 3/?  
  
Sobs wracked Buffy's body, even in her sleep. She awoke the next morning with a mixture of tear stains and mascara running down her face.  
  
"I can't go to the interview looking like this," she moaned. She sighed and tried pulling herself together. Riley had really hurt her, and she was seriously considering getting a divorce. She was more than considering.  
  
She padded slowly to the bathroom, and as if nothing mattered, got in the shower. Hot water rushed over her body, and it made her shiver. How had things gotten so screwed up in less than a day? Yesterday morning she had still been on a high from getting the interview, but now, her world had closed in on her. Riley had cheated on her, in their own bed. She shut off the water, dried herself off and got out of the shower. She walked into her bedroom and stood. She hadn't been able to sleep in her own bed; she'd slept on the couch. It looked the same as it had last night, when she found *him* in bed with *her*. The sheets were rumpled and all over the floor. Riley's shoes and jacket were strewn throughout the room. In a burst of rage, she gathered up all of his clothes that lay on the floor, the sheets, and the pillows. She held them as she ran down the stairs into her kitchen. She flung the front door open and threw them out into the early morning air.  
  
After releasing her anger, she got dressed, put on makeup to cover her red, puffy eyes, and fixed a cup of coffee. Her phone rang just as soon as she sat down to drink the hot, mocha flavored beverage.  
  
"Hello?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Buf, didn't mean to wake ya." Willow said.  
  
"No," Buffy sighed, "I've been awake."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Willow asked sincerely.  
  
"No, I think this is leading to a divorce." Buffy said.  
  
"No, Buffy, no, you love Riley." Willow said, trying to reason with her.  
  
"No, I just realized that, I love him, but I was never in love with him." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Oh god, Buffy," Willow started.  
  
"Maybe we can finish this conversation another time. I've really got to get to work. And, somehow, I've got to pull myself together before my interview." Buffy said. She had no interest in talking about Riley, not even to her best friend.  
  
"Okay." Willow replied solemnly. "Good luck on the interview."  
  
"Thanks. And, thanks for calling Wil, see ya soon." Buffy said before hanging up.  
  
*  
  
Buffy rushed into the cafe. She was early. She always liked to be early. She sat down at a table, and spread out a pile of papers. She set the tape recorder up and pulled out a pen. About ten minutes later, a tall, dark and handsome man made his way to her table. [Is that him?]  
  
"Buffy Summers?" he asked, sticking out his hand. [God, she's beautiful.]  
  
"Yes, Liam O'Connor?" she asked in return.  
  
"Please, call me Angel, Liam sounds so stuck up." He laughed, and she joined in, though she could barely breathe. He had taken her breath away. He'd stepped into her life, and she'd instantly felt an attraction. [Damn Riley, I'm getting a divorce. No second chances for that bastard.]  
  
"Okay," she said shakily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Angel asked. "I don't mean to be nosey, but you look so... hurt."  
  
Buffy bit off a laugh. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going through some rough times with my husband."  
  
Angel's heat sank when she said husband. He had instantly clicked with her.  
  
"But, I want a divorce." She finished.  
  
"That's too bad," Angel said sympathetically, but his heart rejoiced.  
  
"But, that's in the past. He cheated on me, fuck him." Buffy said, letting her anger show through a little.  
  
Angel chucked. "Sorry, I just didn't figure you as the type to curse."  
  
Buffy laughed a long with him. "Finally, someone made me laugh."  
  
"I'm glad I made you laugh." Angel replied, pleased with himself.  
  
"It's been a long times since I've laughed. Or, it seems like it." Buffy said, smiling again.   
  
"Should we get to work?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. She caught herself staring. He hadn't noticed though. He seemed so different from other men she'd met throughout her life. She clicked on her tape recorder.  
  
"So, is this going to be an interview with hard questions that I can't answer, or..." Angel asked, teasing.  
  
"Hopefully, if you know what you business does, and how you came upon success, it won't be hard." Buffy replied.  
  
"Good," Angel said, folding his hands in his lap. "Where do we begin?"  
  
"Here," she said, glancing down at her notes. "What exactly does your business do?"  
  
"Well," Angel started, but was suddenly caught off guard. Buffy leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, as she placed a hand in his hair. She broke away quickly.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just, I couldn't help it." She blushed, her cheeks turning an angry shade of red.  
  
Angel chuckled, "I didn't mind." He said. His heart and soul loved it.  
  
"So, you're not mad?" She asked.  
  
"No, in fact, I was wondering if I could kiss you." Angel said.  
  
"Be my guest, kind sir." Buffy replied.  
  
He leaned down to her and slowly parted her lips with his tongue. He explored the depths of her mouth, as she swirled her tongue around his. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned against his mouth.  
  
"Oh god, that was wonderful." She said, as they broke apart, both winded. Neither one of them could deny the passion and chemistry between the two.  
  
TBC, if you like!!  
  
Also, I need help, one of the reasons I had Buffy kiss him was that I couldn't think of the kind of business he owns. Help me!! I was gonna go for the whole buying and selling of companies, but I figured it would be too much like Pretty Woman. Help me!! 


	4. Always and Forever Part 4

Part 4/?  
  
"Wow," she said thinking back, "that was, wow."  
  
He smiled, "you liked?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she said, savoring the moment, when his lips were pressed together with hers. "oh my god! What am I doing? I'm not even divorced yet!" She cried out, realizing what had happened. She had cheated on Riley too, maybe not as seriously, but she had kissed another man.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're still married, I'm so sorry, but, it just seemed like the right thing to do." Angel began apologizing quickly.  
  
"I know, I was drawn to you," she said in amazement. She quickly stood up and began gathering her things. "I have to go. I can't be around you. I'm married."  
  
She rushed off without another word. Tears ran down her face as she got into her car. What had she just done? She had kissed some one else. Though it wasn't a big deal, guilt wracked her body. She had kissed another man.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The divorce dragged on for months, and Buffy gave up hope for her article. She couldn't be around Angel. He was so attractive.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked one morning as they met for coffee.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, it's been four months, and I just wish it were over." She sighed.  
  
"I know," Willow replied. "I know."  
  
Buffy nodded and sighed again. A common occurance these days. Sigh and nod.  
  
"What ever happened to your interview?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well, I, uh, I never interview the guy. I started to, but I couldn't." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Willow prodded.  
  
"Well, I, uh, sort of kissed him, twice." Buffy confessed.  
  
Willow gasped and grinned at her. "So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, the divorce isn't final, and I just felt really bad." Buffy explained. "I haven't talked to him since."  
  
"You should call him," Willow insisted. "Like you said, it's been four months, you and Riley are over, and he can't stop you from going out with a guy. Did you feel, uh, an attraction?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy answered quickly. "More than an attraction." She grinned as she took a sip of her mocha.   
  
Willow laughed, "it's good that you're smiling. I think you should call him."  
  
"Maybe I will," Buffy said confidently.  
  
Willow laughed and Buffy joined in.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
With nervous hands Buffy dialed Angel's number. "Hello," his sweet voice said on the other end when he picked up.  
  
"H-hello," Buffy stuttered, nervous.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked. His heart lept with joy. He had waited, and she had called.  
  
"Yeah, uh, you remember me?" She asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, it's not everyday someone kisses me and then runs." Angel said.  
  
Guilt. Guilt for her. "I'm sorry," she sighed.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"For running away like that. But, good news, my divorce is final in a few days, so, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go out sometime, on a date." She said it.  
  
"I'd love to," he replied.  
  
She smiled, "good. Pick me up at seven Saturday night?"  
  
"No, I can't. Well, I can, but I don't know where you live." He chuckled on the other end.  
  
"Oh, yeah, um, 1630 Rivelo Drive, apartment 4B." She smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there." He replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Her heart and soul sang. He had said yes.  
  
TBC...If ya like!! Send me feedback!! I love it!! 


	5. Always and Forever Part 5

Part 5/?  
  
"I just love this dress," Cordelia said, as Buffy twirled around in a beautiful strapless dress.  
  
"I know," Buffy gushed. It had never taken so long to get ready for a date. Angel had called a few days earlier, and had told her to dress up, and that they were going somewhere special. Buffy had quickly called Cordelia, the fashion expert of the gang.  
  
"You should get it," Cordelia said, admiring the dress again.  
  
"I should, I really should, but I don't think I can afford it," Buffy replied sadly. "I haven't had a story in weeks, and since I left Riley..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Cordelia sighed. "Tell you what, if you promise to have a good time on your date, and to go out with him again, I'll pay for the dress."  
  
"Cordelia!" Buffy yelled. She wrapped her arms around the girl.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to get all emotional on me," she said angrily, but soon lightened.  
  
Cordelia pulled out her credit card and paid for the dress, matching shoes and earrings.  
  
"Wow, Cordy, you really splurged on me," Buffy smiled, as the two sat down at Starbucks for coffee.  
  
"You know I expect a great wedding present in return," Cordelia said light-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, if I have money by then," Buffy grinned.  
  
*  
  
Buffy swept her long, blonde hair into an elegant bun, and adjusted her strapless gown. [I really feel like a princess.]  
  
She slipped into her heels, just as the intercom beeped.  
  
"Coming," she said, rushing to the intercom. She pressed a button, and said, "Come on up, it's open."  
  
"Okay," Angel's voice said, filling the apartment.  
  
She waited impatiently, as she added a final coat of lip stick.  
  
"Beautiful roses for a beautiful lady," Angel said, as he entered politely.  
  
She smiled, "How'd you know, white roses are my favorite." She took the flowers and put them in an empty vase she got from a cabinet.  
  
"A little bird told me," he replied.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yeah," he confessed. "Are you ready?" he asked, offering his arm for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said graciously, as she took his arm.  
  
*  
  
"You look beautiful," he complimented, as they walked out towards his limo.  
  
"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."  
  
"I try," he smiled.  
  
The limo ride was short, and Angel helped her step out of the car when they arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"Oh," she gasped. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you like," he said, taking her hand, and leading her up the stairs.  
  
"Reservations, for a Mr. O'Connor," he said to the host.  
  
"This way," the host replied, as Angel and Buffy followed him.  
  
Angel pulled out Buffy's seat for her, and then slid it to the table after she sat down.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," she smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, as he sat down. He unfolded his napkin, as did Buffy.  
  
"Water, please," Angel said, as the waiter came for the drink orders. "And a bottle of your finest red wine."  
  
"Water," Buffy replied. She hadn't had wine for a long time. Riley had never been much of a drinker, so she had kept it out of the house.  
  
"I hope its okay that I ordered for you, I didn't even think about it," Angel said sincerely.  
  
"It's okay, I'm kinda in shock. I've never been to a place this nice," Buffy confessed.  
  
Angel chuckled, and Buffy smiled. She really smiled.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself," Angel prodded.  
  
"Okay. Well, I graduated from Columbia, and I'm a journalist, but you already knew that," she began.  
  
"One of the best, I hear," he teased.  
  
She blushed, her cheeks turning a soft, rosy color. "Yeah, well, there's not much to say about me. I grew up in LA. What about you? Where were you born?"  
  
"Ireland," he answered. "Born and raised. I moved here after I started my business."  
  
"And what is that?" she questioned.  
  
"I buy and sell businesses," he replied.  
  
"Oh, like in Pretty Woman," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotten that more than once," he laughed along with her.  
  
"Enough about work, what do you like to do for fun?" she asked.  
  
"Fun?" he echoed.  
  
"Yeah, you do know what fun is, right?" she giggled. [Giggling, been a long time since you did that.]  
  
"I know what it is," he said defensively. "I just don't have much free time."  
  
Just as they began to talk, the waiter sat down two glasses of water, and a bottle of red wine. He poured a little into Angel's glass, and Angle tasted it. With a nod from Angel, the waiter topped off Angel's glass, and filled Buffy's.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" he asked.  
  
"We haven't even started to look," Buffy began.  
  
"That's okay, trust me on this," Angel said, pointing things out to the waiter on the menu.  
  
"What was that about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I ordered for us, I wanted to surprise you," he said innocently.  
  
Buffy laughed, "you know, it's been a long time since I guy fussed over me so much."  
  
"Really, why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't have many relationships before Riley, and he wasn't the type to... fuss. I know, I'm confusing..."  
  
"Not at all, rather amusing." She blushed again.  
  
The food arrived quickly, and Buffy suspected it was because Angel had slipped the waiter a fifty.  
  
"Wow, it looks so good," Buffy said in awe.  
  
"The best, I hope you like," Angel replied.  
  
They ate, and talked, and seemed to enjoy each other's company. Both Buffy and Angel lightened up, and Angel was cracking jokes before they finished their meal.  
  
"You're so funny," Buffy laughed, as he escorted her out of the restaurant.  
  
"Thanks. I never seem to notice; because I'm never around people I can tell jokes to."  
  
"You should do it more often, you're smile is so beautiful," Buffy complimented him.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, modestly.  
  
"You're welcome. Where are we going now?" She asked.  
  
"A surprise," he answered.  
  
"I thought the restaurant was a surprise," she said, as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Only part of it," he answered, sitting next to her in the limo.  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the Pier, and Buffy gazed in awe at the lights that decorated the buildings. Angel helped her from the limo, and told his driver to pick them up in an hour and a half.  
  
"A whole hour and a half at the Pier, what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I though we'd walk around, get to know each other more, and maybe share a kiss or two," he answered.  
  
"I think I'm liking this plan," Buffy replied, grasping his hand in hers, and lacing their fingers together.  
The strolled, hand in hand, down the rows of shops. "It's so beautiful," Buffy whispered. Angel nodded. He loved being with Buffy so much, and he loved talking with her.  
  
Their night soon came to an end. They rode back in the limo, still talking. They found out they had many things in common, such as horseback riding, and loving the theatre.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Angel asked, as he walked her to her door.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I'm hoping very soon."  
  
"How about tomorrow afternoon, we can go riding together?" he asked.  
  
"Pick me up and two-thirty?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be here," he answered softly. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and turned to leave. She pulled at his arm, stopping his retreat.  
  
"Kiss me?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Anything you want," he replied, his voice growing husky. He leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She ran her hands through his spiky hair. Both were panting, as they parted.  
  
"That was, amazing," she said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I know what you mean." With one last kiss, they parted for the night.  
  
TBC…ya like?? 


End file.
